


Paella

by Thehappytyper



Category: Mum (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper
Summary: Trying out the local cuisine





	Paella

Paella 

It was hot. The kind of hot where your clothes stick to you, fans no longer help and make up becomes a waste of time. 

Cathy and Michael had walked hand in hand along the promenade and found a traditional Spanish restaurant that suggested it had 'the best paella in town.'  
Michael looked across the table to see Cathy looking more beautiful than he'd ever noticed before. And he had been noticing for a very long time. Her curly hair was even more unruly in the heat and her skin shimmered. 

'It's hot' he said, stating the obvious.  
'Oh I know... my hair is growing bigger by the minute!' Cathy pulled at her curly locks.   
'It looks good to me' Michael leant over and gave one of her curls a twirl. Cathy couldn't help but blush and look away slightly. 'Sorry' Michael replied, worried that he'd overstepped the mark.   
'Oh...no need to be sorry. It's all of these compliments... they're lovely.' Cathy said as she reached over and placed her hand over his on the table. 

The waiter interrupted their moment and showcased the most incredible paella either had seen before.   
'Wow... this looks incredible!' Cathy exclaimed. 'It beats those ready meals any day' Michael deadpanned.   
Her eyes crinkled as she smiled back at him. Those days of ready meals for one she hoped would soon be a thing of the past. Bit by bit... step by step... she could see a future building for them both. 

'Michael... I..' Cathy cleared her throat.  
'You ok?' He asked, looking concerned.  
'Yes... I.. it's just.. now we're here... I wanted to say...' she looked at him across the table, determined to bring up the courage to say it. To say it to someone new after so many years.   
'I...' her phone interrupted her declaration. Cathy looked at the screen.   
'Jason and Kelly aka JELLY followed by two loveheart emojis' flashed up. 'I better get this... sorry' she apologised to Michael. 'Go ahead....' I'll be here he answered. She slowly moved away from the table, fanning herself with a nearby menu. 

'I'll be here' he thought 'just take your time' he had a feeling he knew what was coming and they were the three most important words he could ever hope her to say.


End file.
